Shadow Operatives
The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, (特別課外活動部, Tokubetsu Kagai Katsudou-bu)?, otherwise shortened to SEES, is an extracurricular after school club for Persona Users at Gekkoukan High School in Persona 3. As the story progresses, they became the Nyx Annihilation Team. In the crossover adventures, they changed the team name to the Shadow Operatives. While the school sponsors them and lists them as a school club, their true purpose is to eliminate the Shadows and investigate both Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Their advisor is Shuji Ikutsuki and Mitsuru Kirijo functions as the club leader. The protagonist or the female protagonist ends up leading the club in many instances due to their unique abilities. Other than Ikutsuki, all the members of SEES are Persona users. Additionally, all the members are students at Gekkoukan, other than Ken Amada and Koromaru. After school, they stay at a Iwatodai Dormitory. SEES is also backed up by the Kirijo Group, as well as certain members of the police such as Kurosawa, providing them access to anti-Shadow technology and weapons. Minato opts not to kill Ryoji, the SEES members all agree to face the impossible odds, and will come to be known as the Nyx Annihilation Team. Their bond grows stronger the closer they get to the true peak of Tartarus, awaiting the promised day when Nyx would descend. Ryoji would meet them at the top when the time comes, having fully manifested his form as the Nyx Avatar. Even if the Nyx Annihilation Team succeeds in defeating all of his Arcana forms, he merely shrugs, lamenting that the righteous will of a few is not sufficient enough to quell the nihilism inherent in the majority of human hearts. Nyx would soon appear, and her imposing presence would render everyone paralyzed. The protagonist will be summoned to the Velvet Room, where Igor tells him that the bonds he has formed might make a difference towards a being considered impossible to defeat. The Universe Arcana is forged from the combined feelings of friendship and love, giving the protagonist the means to change the fate of the world. With the power of his bonds encapsulated in the card and the spiritual support of the Nyx Annihilation Team, the protagonist fights the sorrow, depression, and apathy of humankind, and uses the Great Seal to finally imprison Nyx. With Nyx gone, the Dark Hour disappears, and Tartarus reverts to its original form as the Gekkoukan High School building, never to emerge ever again. In the Persona 3 epilogue, The Answer, it is revealed that the creation of Tartarus also made a dimensional cove below Port Island, known as the Abyss of Time. The Abyss of Time extended itself underneath the Iwatodai dorm, attracted by the grief and depression of the SEES members after Minato passed away in his sleep. In the crossover adventures with Lilo & Stitch, Sonic and Twilight Sparkle, Shadow resurrected Minato with the Dragon Balls, much to the SEES members' delight. And now since they got Minato back, they resumed their adventures together, changing the team name to the Shadow Operatives in the process. Members *Minato Arisato *Kotone Shiomi *Shinjiro Aragaki *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Yukari Takeba *Aigis *Fuuka Yamagishi *Mitsuru Kirijo *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis Trivia Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Persona Teams Category:Legendary heroes Category:Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad Category:Nyx Annihilation Team Category:Shadow Operatives